mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Klepto
'Klepto''' is a character that appears in the Mario series games. Klepto is a condor that is famous for stealing items from other creatures and humans. They are enormous birds with big beaks and big talons that enable them to carry humans and other creatures. Klepto was first introduced in Super Mario 64, and could be found in the Shifting Sand Lands course. Klepto will carry the first star of the course, and later will steal Mario's hat while attacking him. Mario can retrieve his hat back by swiping it from Klepto's talons. Klepto also appears in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour ''and can be seen in one of the desert golf courses. The name ''Klepto derives from the condition kleptomania, meaning urges to hoard objects and valuables. It's name also comes form the term "kleptomaniac" which means someone that likes to steal things. ''Mario Party'' series Klepto has made numerous appearances in the Mario Party series. They appear commonly on the boards and in mini-games where they usually are treated as a background character or a way to transport the characters to different places. In Mario Party 5, Klepto makes a cameo as a capsule and returns as an orb in Mario Party 6. Board appearances * Shy Guy's Jungle Jam - Klepto appears at the top of the board, and will charge the characters five coins in order to transport them across the river. The characters will then grab onto Klepto's talons and will be able to control him as they approach his nest at the bottom of the board. Along the way, they can grab additional coins and may even gain extra coins from the volcano eruption. Item appearances * Klepto Capsule - Klepto will grab the players by his talons and transport them to a space that is occupied by an opposing character. This is all decided by a roulette wheel. * Klepto Orb - Klepto's role as an orb has changed from his appearance as a capsule in Mario Party 5. When a character lands on a space that is occupied by a Klepto Orb, then they will be transported back to start. Mini-game appearances * Paths of Peril - A Klepto can be seen flying around the background of this mini-games, and only serves as a background character. * Fish Upon A Star - A Klepto can be flying around the star-shaped island with a Shy Guy in a blimp. However, neither one of them will affect the outcome of the mini-game. Super Mario Odyssey In Super Mario Odyssey Klepto is found upon reaching the Lost Kingdom. He grabs Cappy and takes it to a pedestal. The pedestal is made up of two platforms, one that is raised, and one that is lower. When you ground pound the raised platform, the lower one raises. To defeat Klepto and get Cappy back you need to lure Klepto to the lower platform and launch him upward. Klepto also appears in a Moon Pipe sub-area in the same kingdom and is defeated the same way. Trivia *Klepto bares a resemblance to Neckies from Donkey Kong Country games. *Klepto was mistaken as Kelpto in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour from the scoreboards. de:Klepto der Kondor es:Klepto el condor it:Klepto da:Klepto no:Klepto Category:Mario Party 6 Characters Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Birds